Missions in GTA San Nicola
This list shown Missions 'in Grand Theft Auto: Vice Strips Stories Vice City Missions 'Bruce (B''') *Introduction :Return home from Las Venturas and witness a brutal gang war against the San Juan Cartel and Canada Mafia *Live to Fight Another Day :Escape Little San Juan and go back to Vice Beach to witness your home burn down and move in with Rafael *Started from the Bottom :Go meet with the other high ranking members of the Vice City Salvadores and determine who should run the gang '''Rafael (R') *Havana deals :Meet with the Perez family to speak about a possible alliance. '''Bruce '('''B) *Verdian and Salvatore's Via :Pick up Vito from the airport and help Vito at a drug deal for his gang, Verdian Gang Vito Verdian '('V) *The Baker Money :Rough up some thugs who rob Vito over at the bakery. *The Fast and the Furious :Chase down some drug dealers from rival gang, Coral City Yardies Bruce '('B) *Making Big Money :Assist Big Money J in robbing some cocaine from the Coral City Yardies. *The Sea Ambush :Escape the Coral City Yardies ambush on boat while trying to keep Big Money J alive *No Special Treatment :Kill Vito for secretly selling some of the Verdian's cocaine **The Investigation : Spy Vito when meet with Verdian Gang at the dock **Assasination : Chase and Kill Vito Verdian Miguel Perez '('M) *A Day at the Beach :Kill some traitors at the beach and escape the wanted level. *All About the Money :Rob a series of businesses (These are 15 optional missions that can secure an alliance with the Havana Syndicate) Shawn Mossran '('S) *Part of the Family :Drive Frankie and Old Man Burgh to a Vice City Mafia meeting. *Above the Law :Help Rafael and Frankie in raiding a law firm to destroy the evidence regarding a trial against the family and threaten the plaintiff and his lawyer into dropping the case. *A Lot of Cheddar : Steal $200,000 worth of heroin and cocaine is being brought to serve as a peace offering between the Cortazza family and Canada Mafia. **Train Way ***The Train : Find and destroy a freight train enroute to a warehouse compound in Little Haiti and steal the Drug **Clever way ***Electric Power : destory the Electric power centre to steal the Drug. *Studio Mod: Go to the nightclub, Studio 69, with the Burgh brothers to meet with club owner, Xavier Rodriguez, to discuss a deal about a shipment of sports car arriving from Italy. Escape the ambush set up by loan sharks after Xavier. Rafael (R') *Clean up : Kill Joseph Burgh *Under the Siege : Help Shawn Mossran take care of business for the Vice City Salvadores. *Hostage Negotiation : rescue some Hostage of San Juan Cartel **The Deal : Negotiate a deal with The San Juan Cartel in exchange for Michael. **Escaped : Escape the botched deal. **Satan attack : Save Shawn from the Satan's Plague and recover a common interest. '''Ricko "RJ" Jackson '('''RJ) *Pleasure club :Go to the Pleasure Island strip club and take out all the hostile Civil Park Diablos who owe Satan's Plague money from the botched deal. *RJ Bike :Pick up a motorcycle shipment and lose the Exsplode biker gang. Shawn Mossran '('S) *Deja Vu :Take Xavier to a meeting and take out the hostile Armenian. *Cheater Never Lose :Meet with the Armenians **No Rematch :Take Xavier to the boxing match in FlyUS Arena where he plans to pay off his debts to the Armenians. **The Leadership :Find and kill the Armenians leader, Saban Hoxha. **Bettraying again.... :Discover a betrayal from your gang and escape the FlyUS Arena and evade the 3-star wanted level. Bruce '('B) *Only A Matter of Time :Attend a meeting with the Irish Mob, Wallace crime Family. *The Act of Respect :Answer your treachery to Old Man Burgh and escape the Armenians, the Canada Mafia, and the San Juan Cartel. Orseelo Missions Shawn Mossran '('S) *Bugged inside :Bug the San Juan Cartel's car in the Mapleglades. *Super Attack :Sneak into the construction site and plant bombs. Harren Wallace '('H) *Like in Germany :Take out the Albanians over at the cafe in Worldwide Drive. *Silent sniper :Snipe the Armenian leader at the meeting with the Canadian Mafia. *Bless Me Papa For I Have Sinned :Prove yourself loyal to Old Man Burgh once more. Ricko "RJ" Jackson '('RJ) *All Out Redneck :Win an ATV race against Chester, a Exsplosion Biker Gang member. *House under Attack :Burn down the Exsplosion Biker Gang clubhouse and shoot down the bikers. *Don't be Afraid :Chase down the ones who betrayed the Havana Syndicate. Inspector Bones '('I) *Smart plan is cool :Learn about a potential opportunity to take down the San Juan Cartel. *Get ready to Fired up :Head to the Ammunation and purchase weapons for the big throwdown with the San Juan Cartel. *The Nightmare :Spark the gang war with the San Juan Cartel and escape the heat by getting to the Morenos' safehouse in Tianta. *Easier Said than Done :Meet with Inspector Bones sister Sharon Bones. Sharon Bones '('S) *The Dating Game :Parachute onto the yacht, kill Sharon's ex-boyfriend Hansel, plant the bombs on the yacht and escape on the jet ski under the fire of a Buzzard chopper. Tianita Missions Sharon Bones '('S) *Dropeed :Sneak into Fort Orseelo Air Base and steal a Hydra plane and destroy the abandoned hotel filled with coke before the police raid it. *Candy Shop :Save porn director, Harry Cox, from members of the Cortazza family Bruce '('B) *Keep it Cool : Rob the Wally Dixon Studios **The Classic Era : Use Classic way to rob the Studios ***Hole in the Wall - Create a Hole to enter the Studios ***Gun equipement - Steal 3 Minigun and Flashlight **The Modern : Use Smart way to rob the Studios ***The Internet - Found the map of the Studios at Internet ***Climb Equipement - Steal the "climb Equipement" ***Alarm Break - Disague your self as the Mechanic and destory the Alarm *Sexy Lady :Provide lookout over a drug deal with Tianita Hood Association with Marie De La Rosa. *All The Pretty Faces :Head to Juan Garcia's modelling agency and take out and retrieve Sharon's money. Shawn Mossran *Restarting order :Follow the Cortazza's Huntley to the shipment of weapons and destroy it when nobody's looking. *The Hangover :Chase down the Cortazzas who kidnapped Frankie. *The Two underlucky :Chase down the Cortazzas who perform a drive by at the wedding ceremony. *A Party to Remember :Escape the Sherwood Hotel **Time to Show :go to Sherwood Hotel and keep a lookout for any hostile activity. **Dancing to Attacking : Dance and flirt with Maria De La Rose to get any information regarding the Cortazza family meeting with the San Juan Cartel regarding the cocaine from the yacht and what really went down with the Canada Mafia. **Hostile gone to Rescuer :Take out the hostile Russian Mafia members and shoot your way back to the ball room. **Party Shootout :Shoot down the Cortazza family members and drive to the yacht to destroy it thus removing any need for the Cortazza befriending the San Juan Cartel. Ending Missions Bruce '('B) *Barrious Boricua :Spark a gang war against traitors, Barrios Boricua or make a peace with them or just leave the Condition War/Bruce '('B) *Operation Los Comardos : Kill Ricko "RJ" Jackson,Harren Wallace and Maria De La Rose and end the Satan Plague MC, Wallace Family and Tianita Hood, San Juan Cartel, Canada Mafia and Verdian gang will alliesed with you. Peace/Shawn Mossran *Back Where it Began: War Againts the San Juan Cartel and kill the leader,So the San Juan Cartel and Verdian Gang will alliesed with You. Leave/No Boss *From Canada, with Love : War againts the Canada Mafia and end them, So the San Juan Cartel and Verdian Gang will alliesed with You. Side Missions *All About the Money :A series of 20 missions where you rob a business where it gets increasingly difficult: from small convinence marts to large international banks. *Hector's Race :A series of racing missions (you can race at any time and as many times from a selection of 5 courses) *Wei Wang's Missions- A series of missions provided by rich Chinese rapper, Wei Wang **Royal Flush- Take out Wei Wang's competitors at the Imperial Dragon Hotel. **Boom Goes the Dynamite- Rig a car bomb in the local lot outside a Korean Mob restaurant and set it off and take out the remaining Korean gangsters. **The Heat of the Spotlight- Ambush the play at the cabaret club and escape the burning building with Wei Wang's money **Fist Pumpin'- Be Wei Wang's security detail at the Vinewood Dream nightclub. **Friends Forever- Drive Wei Wang to the hospital and chase down the fleeing Korean Mob members. (To Be Continued) Trivia - The mission title "The Fast and the Furious" is a direct reference from a movie with the same name.Category:San Nicola